


I Just Want To Say I Love You

by sugarbeat24



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Fluff, Grand Romantic Gestures, M/M, Saying I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbeat24/pseuds/sugarbeat24
Summary: The 3 times Isak tries to tell Even he loves him with a grand romantic gesture and the 1 time he tries something different and succeeds.





	I Just Want To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm backkkk! So I guess since this is now my third fic on here I can no longer premise this by saying I'm not a writer. I'm pretty surprised I wrote this so quickly and once again the only person who has read it is me so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This is an AU - Isak and Even met in college in California and Isak lives with Eva (a pretty minor detail). All other characters mentioned in this story are relatively minor. 
> 
> I hope you like this fic, it was fun to write :)

Isak wasn’t really sure how he got it into his head that he needed to proclaim his love for Even with some grand romantic gesture. Maybe it was from all the romantic movies they watched together or maybe it was because he loved Even so much he felt he deserved to be told in an over the top kind of way.

 

They had been dating for a few months now and Isak knew it was time to tell Even how he felt. A simple “I love you” didn’t seem to do his feelings justice, which is how Isak found himself standing in the sand, holding Even’s hand and starting up at the sky in anticipation.

 

Even was rambling about something he was working on for his film class but Isak was hardly listening. He was waiting for a text that would signal the plane that was going to write _“I love you Even with all my heart”_ across the sky was five minutes out.

 

This was a perfect plan and Isak was pretty proud of himself for coming up with it. He had found a skywriting company online and hammered out all the details without a hitch.

 

Per Isak’s request, they had gone out to the beachfront to walk along the water and when they heard the plane fly overhead Isak would direct Even’s attention to the sky and _boom_ , Even would see Isak’s great proclamation of love. _It was planned perfectly._

 

He felt his phone vibrate against his leg and he pulled it out to look at the screen discretely, seeing a message saying that the plane was on its way. _It was almost time!_

Even was still talking when Isak heard the rumble of the plane above them. “Hey Even look…”

 

It was at that moment when the wind decided to pick up, causing sand to blow around them.

 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” suddenly Even had dropped Isak’s hand and was stumped over with both hands over his eyes.

 

“Even what’s wrong,” Isak knew there was panic in his voice. If not only for his boyfriend’s sudden state but also because the plane was writing his message across the sky and _Even was freaking missing it!_

 

“I got sand in my eye, oh god, I can’t see anything,” Even groaned in response.

 

_Well shit. This was not supposed to happen._

“Are you sure you can’t see anything? Maybe if you remove your hands and try to look up,” Isak pressed. He knew he sounded ridiculous but he was desperate for Even to see the writing before it faded from the sky okay!

 

“Isak, are you listening? There’s sand in my eye, we need to go back so I can try and rinse it out. _Do you want me to go blind?_ ”

 

Well no, Isak didn’t want his boyfriend to go blind, he just wanted him to see his declaration of love dammit!

 

Isak gave one last sad look at the faded words in the sky before grabbing Even’s arm to help guide him to the bathroom to wash out his eye.

 

_Skywriting is overrated anyway._

 

\--------------------

 

It was two weeks later when Isak made his second attempt at a grand “I love you” gesture.

 

Even was a huge basketball fan, so Isak had gotten them tickets to the Laker’s game that evening _._ Jonas had a cousin who worked at the stadium and said he was able to get a message on the Jumbotron for Isak during halftime. It was going to be perfect.

 

Amongst all the birthday wishes and other random messages, an “I love you Even” was going to flash across the screen and finally, _finally_ Even would officially know how Isak felt. Isak was pretty proud of himself for coming up with this idea. They were going to be inside so there would be no sand to fly into Even’s eye or anything crazy like that. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Halftime had started and Isak was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement. Even kept giving him weird looks but Isak played it off as being anxious about the game (thank god it was actually a close one otherwise Even would’ve seen right through him.)

 

“Isak what has gotten into you? You are never this excited about basketball,” Even placed a hand on Isak’s knee to stop it from bouncing.

 

“Nothing, nothing let’s just watch the messages on the screen,” Isak grabbed Even’s hand that was on his knee and directed his attention to the Jumbotron.

 

 _Happy Birthday Abby, love John and the kids_ flashed across the screen. This was it, it was finally going to happen and…

 

All of a sudden Even was jumping up out of his seat, starling Isak out of his thoughts, causing him to look up in surprise.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Even was staring down at his pants that were now soaking with a brownish liquid.

 

The man on the other side of Even began apologizing profusely and Isak was just staring at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. _This was not happening._

 

With one more “it’s really no big deal” to the guy next to him, Even looked down at Isak and said, “I got to go to the bathroom and see if I can clean this up.”

 

He kissed the top of Isak’s head before making a move to step around him to get to the stairs.

 

“Even wait-“ Isak grabbed Even’s hand in an attempt to stop him.

 

“Isak if I don’t try and wash this out I’m going to reek of beer the rest of the game! Don’t worry I’ll be back before halftime is up,” Even shot him a quick smile before continuing past and ambulating up the stairs.

 

Isak watched his back retreat in the direction of the bathroom before turning back to the screen just in time to see “I love you Even,” flash across with digital fireworks.

 

_What the fuck kind of karma was this?_

 

\--------------------

 

The 3rd time Isak tries to tell Even he loves him turns out to be as big of a disaster as the first two attempts. He got the idea when he stumbled into the depths of YouTube and found a video on how to put your own fortune in a fortune cookie.

What a great idea! He would buy them Chinese for dinner tomorrow and put a fortune in the cookie that says, _“I love you forever.”_  If that doesn’t scream romantic than Isak doesn’t know what does.

 

Friday afternoon Isak swings by the Chinese restaurant to pick up the cookies and places a food order to be picked up later that day. Of course, Isak in his typical fashion, thought it would be suspicious if he only had one fortune cookie, so he comes home with about 30. Following the YouTube tutorial he found, he is able to place his custom _“I love you forever”_ fortune into the cookie without issue. _Finally, a plan that was going to work!_

 

Staring at his handwork, he realized it would probably look weird if only one cookie was unwrapped. So yes, Isak spent the rest of his Friday afternoon unwrapping fortune cookies while pretending to be at the library studying so Even didn’t get suspicious.

 

And yes, Isak really should’ve set aside the cookie with the special fortune so when he went back to actually get the Chinese food for him and Even to eat for dinner, it would’ve have mattered that Eva dumped all the cookies into one collective bowl as her way of “cleaning up” before their friends came over for a pre-game that night.

 

“ _Eva! Why did you put all these cookies in a bowl?”_ Isak’s tried to keep the edge out of his voice while he looked into a bowl of unwrapped cookies that all looked the same. There was no way for him to tell which one had the fortune in it. _Fuck._

“Isak why are you freaking out? I cleaned up your mess! You’re welcome,” came Eva’s reply from the other room.

 

Isak sighed, because really it wasn’t Eva’s fault. She didn’t know what Isak was trying to do and he should’ve known not to leave a mess out when she was home.

 

A knock at the door signaled Even’s arrival and Isak put the bowl of cookies on the table deciding he would deal with them later.

 

When Even reached for a fortune cookie after the meal, Isak prayed for the universe to be on his side today. Maybe, just maybe, it would all work out in his favor.

  
“What does it say,” he asked, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

_"You are magnetic in your bearing,”_ Even laughed, “what the fuck does that mean?”

Isak sighed. In retrospect, Isak should’ve put the same fortune in all the cookies and then he wouldn’t have had this problem. _Too late now,_ he thought.

 

 The pregame was in full swing and Isak’s special fortune long forgotten until-

 

“ _I love you forever?_ What the _fuck_ kind of fortune is that,” Isak heard Magnus yell in the other room.

 

_Of fucking course Magnus got his fortune cookie._

 

~~\--------------------~~

 

A few days had passed since the whole fortune cookie fiasco. Isak and Even were lying in Isak’s bed after watching another ridiculous romantic comedy that Isak couldn’t remember the name of. Even had his hand under Isak’s shirt, drawing patterns along his back and Isak was perfectly content. It was in that moment that Isak realized that maybe he didn’t need some big romantic gesture to tell Even how he felt. _He loved him and saying those words should be more than enough._

 

“Even?” he said, his pulse picking up in anticipation.

 

Even hummed in response waiting for Isak to continue.

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you this for a while but the timing wasn’t working out and laying here with you made me realize that there is no right or wrong way to tell you."

 

“Isak what is it?” Even had shifted so he was half-sitting, searching Isak’s eyes for an answer.

 

“I love you, I love you so much,” Isak blurted out, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest.

 

Even’s face softened, “I love you too, baby. So much.”

 

He brushed the hair back from Isak’s forehead and leaned in, giving him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

 

_And this right here, was better than any grand romantic gesture would’ve been._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
